


red hot screaming love

by vain_flower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Bondage, Hanzo and Jesse are switches, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: A thin excuse to write bad rodeo puns.





	red hot screaming love

 

“There are competitions for throwing those things around?” Hanzo asks.

 

Jesse grins when he looks up, seeing his boyfriend’s skepticism written all over his face. 

 

“There sure are,” he says with a wink, twirling the lasso around a little faster, showing off. “You interested? I’d love to take you to your first rodeo.”

 

Jesse watches Hanzo track the movement of the rope as it skirts dangerously close to their TV, their shelves, and where Hanzo himself is laying on his stomach on the couch. 

 

“No, thank you,” Hanzo finally says, turning his face back to the book he’s been reading. Jesse can read the tension in his shoulders and he knows Hanzo is still well aware of the rope.

 

Still, he jerks when the lasso falls around him, book falling to the floor.

 

“Gotcha,” Jesse drawls, tightening the rope carefully until it’s settled loosely around Hanzo’s neck, almost like a collar and leash. The sight makes him grin.

 

Hanzo glares, pushing himself up to a sitting position only to have Jesse straddle his lap a moment later. Jesse tugs on his makeshift leash, bringing Hanzo in for a kiss. He goes more or less willingly, showing his ire in the sharp press of teeth against Jesse’s lower lip.

 

Jesse pull back after a moment with a satisfied hum, watching Hanzo pull at the lasso, fingers playing along the length of the rope with a considering look on his face. His eyes are dark when he looks up at Jesse.

 

“I know a thing or two about rodeos,” he says, dropping his hands to massage Jesse’s thighs through his jeans. “At least,” he continues with a smirk,” the roping and riding part.”

 

“Yeah?” Jesse asks, leaning in like he’s gonna go for another kiss. “Think you got what it takes to break in a stallion?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Hanzo says, the palm of one hand pressing against the growing hardness between Jesse’s legs.

 

Jesse bites back a groan, rocking his hips into Hanzo’s hand. He licks his lips, watching Hanzo’s gaze drop to his mouth as he does it. “You want the reins?” he asks, gesturing to the end of the rope in his hands.

 

Hanzo shakes his head. “This rope won’t suit my purposes. Up.”

 

Jesse hastens to obey, unlooping the lasso from around Hanzo’s neck at the same time.

 

Lasso, forgotten on the couch, Jesse follows Hanzo back to their bedroom. It’s kept neat, at Hanzo’s insistence, bed made, dirty clothes in hampers, sex toys arranged neatly in the drawers of the bedside table.

 

Jesse had taken note of the coils and coils of rope that he certainly hadn’t bought, but Hanzo had never mentioned them and so Jesse had been content to let it lie.

 

Hanzo lays out a few of the coiled lengths on the bed, rolling his sleeves up as he turns to Jesse.

 

“The usual words?” he asks.

 

Jesse swallows, mouth suddenly dry. He nods before he finds his voice again. “Yeah.”

 

“Your clothes, please,” Hanzo says. He sits on the bed while he waits, looking through recent emails on his phone.

 

Jesse pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it in the direction of the hamper, fingers going to his belt buckle next. Hanzo doesn’t look up, tapping out a message with his thumbs. 

 

“You gonna tell me there’s something more interesting on there than watching me get undressed for you? That’s cold, babe,” Jesse says, head down but gaze on Hanzo through the curtain of his hair. His hands hesitate pulling his belt through the loops.

 

Hanzo looks up at him, eyes dark, appraising. He sets his phone on the table before standing and walking to Jesse, taking over working his belt free.

 

“I didn’t realize you needed me to stroke your ego,” Hanzo says, leaning in to say the words against Jesse’s neck. He flicks open the button on Jesse’s jeans and eases the zipper down with agonizing slowness.

 

Jesse snickers. “I got something you can stroke, darlin’,” he says, rolling his hips purposefully.

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and gives him a playful shove, and Jesse falls dramatically to the bed.

 

“Get the rest of your clothes off,” Hanzo says, uncoiling one of the ropes.

 

Jesse shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, grinning at the way Hanzo’s eyes flicker over him appreciatively. Hanzo draws a loose end of the rope over his chest and Jesse bites his lip, shivering a little at the sensation.

 

“Softer than I thought it was gonna be,” Jesse admits, voice catching on a gasp. “You gonna be soft with me, too?”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Hanzo says, running a hand down Jesse’s chest to his hip and then down his leg.  He guides Jesse into bending his knee before winding the rope around in careful knots to keep his leg in position.

 

“How is that?” Hanzo asks, testing the knots once he’s tied off the end of the rope.

 

Jesse flexes against the tie, testing the give and finding none. “That’s real good, sweetheart.” His cock, half hard on his stomach, fills out a little more.

 

“Good. You must tell me immediately if you feel any sharp pain, or if something starts to go numb.”

 

“You betcha, babe. I’ve no doubt you’ll take real good care of me,” Jesse says with a lopsided grin.

 

Hanzo hides his own smile by turning and grabbing another coil of rope, tying Jesse’s other leg in the same way. The last rope ties his arms together and secures them to the headboard. Hanzo runs his fingers softly down Jesse’s sides, light enough to make his cowboy gasp and squirm.

 

“Hey now--” Jesse starts, breaking off into a groan when Hanzo viciously twists a nipple.

 

Hanzo smirks and continues teasing him like that, alternating between barely there touches with firmer scratches of his nails, leaving red lines over Jesse’s tanned skin in their wake.

 

When Jesse is well and truly worked up, cock fully hard against his stomach, Hanzo finally settles between Jesse’s bound legs, rubbing his thighs with the flat of his palms.

 

Jesse is breathing hard, gazing up at Hanzo adoringly. Hanzo brushes his knuckles up the underside of Jesse’s length, smiling at the way Jesse clenches his teeth and tries to push up into the sensation.

 

“Goddamn, sugar, you oughtn’t tease a man like that,” Jesse groans, when he finds his voice again.

 

His hair is damp, sweat sticking strands of it to his flushed face. He gazes up at Hanzo, pupils blown wide, lips bitten red.

 

Hanzo on the other hand still looks immaculate, the only hints he's enjoying this just as much his slightly elevated breathing and the obscene tenting in the front of his trousers.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Hanzo asks. He tilts his back and to the side, looking down at Jesse haughtily.

 

“You want me to beg, darlin’ and I'll beg.”

 

A smile spreads across Hanzo’s face. He kneels down next to Jesse, running a hand from throat to hip. Jesse tilts his head back and shudders at the contact, loving even this slight attention.

 

“You're shameless,” Hanzo tuts, mock reproach in his voice.

 

“Couldn't even pretend to be ashamed I like what you do to me,” Jesse gasps, his rolling to chase the contact as Hanzo skates fingers over his aching dick.

 

Hanzo’s smile is genuine as he wraps his fingers more firmly around Jesse's length. “Tell me, then. Say it pretty enough and I may let you come.”

 

It takes Jesse a few seconds to find his words again, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the delicious friction. “Oh, darlin’. Ain't nobody undoes me like you do.”

 

“Go on,” Hanzo says, leaning in to flick his tongue over a nipple.

 

“F-fuck! Baby you're too good to me. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jesse gasps, voice alternating between swearing and pleading. Hanzo barely has to move his hand, letting the desperate twitches of Jesse's hips get him there. “Please, darlin’, I'm so close.”

 

“Good boy,” Hanzo says. “Go on and come for me.”

 

Jesse does, nearly as soon as the words are out, his dick leaping in Hanzo’s hand, painting his own chest with his release. Hanzo works him through it until he's whining from overstimulation.

 

Jesse looks up at him with half lidded eyes. 

 

“Are you okay to stay in the ropes a few minutes more?” Hanzo asks.

 

Jesse nods. Hanzo strips quickly, straddling Jesse's shoulders after tossing everything in the hamper, stroking his own cock quickly.

 

Jesse licks his lips, grinning. “Gonna fuck my face?” he asks, still a little breathless.

 

Hanzo gets close enough for Jesse to mouth at the head, extend his tongue out far enough to lap up beads of precome, but no further.

 

“I want to come all over that pretty face of yours,” Hanzo says through gritted teeth as he works himself even faster.

 

Jesse grins, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. The sight sets Hanzo off and he watches as ropes of come strike Jesse's face. A lot lands in his open mouth and Jesse moans, making a show of licking it up.

 

Hanzo stays over him for a moment, catching his breath before stiffly climbing off.

 

“Darlin’,” Jesse says. He's breathing heavily, eyes closed, covered in both their come. “That was hot as fuck, but it feels like I got some on my eyelashes. Help a fella out?”

 

Hanzo laughs, stumbling to the bathroom to get a wet cloth with which he carefully cleans Jesse's face, paying extra attention to the stripe of come that covers him from cheek to forehead.

 

Jesse opens his eyes when he's done, grinning. “Thank you kindly.”

 

Hanzo then works to untie him, checking the marks left by the ropes, making sure nothing looks too red. Jesse leans against him when he's free, sighing contentedly. Hanzo pets his damp hair, pushing it away from his face.

 

“Mighty fancy rope work you did there,” Jesse says as his breathing calms.

 

“I hate to say I told you so--”

 

“You most certainly do  _ not _ hate telling me that,” Jesse laughs, turning his head so he can nip at Hanzo’s neck. “Now I was no boy scout by any stretch of the imagination, but I always reckoned I was handy enough with a rope. I gotta say darlin’, I feel outclassed.”

 

Hanzo smiles. “No complaints though?”

 

“Darlin’, only a fool would complain about tonight. I'm just  _ inspired _ to do a little learnin’ is all.”

 

Hanzo hums softly. “It would be a challenge to teach you myself.”

 

Jesse laughs. “Can't very well show me a tie with your hands behind your back, but I reckon if anyone could do it, it’d be you.”

 

Hanzo smiles. “Talon hosts workshops occasionally. I think I saw something about one upcoming in the latest newsletter, if you're interested,” he suggests.

 

“Hell yeah. Who's teaching it? Amelie?”

 

“Mm, I’m not sure, hold on.” Hanzo reaches over him to grab his phone from the bedside table where he’d left it earlier. His email app is still up when he unlocks it and he scrolls down with his thumb for a moment before pausing and opening one.

 

“What’s up?” Jesse asks, craning his neck to get a peek when he notices Hanzo frowning. “Zenyatta? Anybody you know?”

 

“Genji has scened with him,” Hanzo says, his hand stilling where he’s been stroking Jesse’s hair this whole time.

 

“Ho boy, your brother likes ‘em big and mean,” Jesse says, not so subtly pushing his head against Hanzo’s hand.

 

Hanzo scowls but starts petting him again. “I’m aware,” he says dryly. 

 

“See if he’s got a facebook,” Jesse says, sitting up a little straighter so he’s got a better look at Hanzo’s phone.

 

Hanzo hesitates, like he’s above that level of snooping, but he caves without any further prompting. Opening up facebook’s search, Jesse sees his own name.

 

“Oh, babe, you don’t gotta facebook stalk me, you know,” Jesse teases.

 

Hanzo tugs on a lock of his hair, just enough to sting the way Jesse likes it. “Jimmy wanted to see a picture of you,” Hanzo says.

 

“One of the shop guys?” 

 

Hanzo makes a noise of assent, typing  _ Zenyatta _ into the search bar with his thumb. 

 

The hits don’t include any people, but a few group pages for some thoroughbred racing horse by the same name.

 

“I pegged Genji for a size queen but that seems a bit much,” Jesse quips, relishing the pained sigh he receives in turn.

 

“So we’re definitely going?” Jesse prompts. “So you can get a good look at this guy?”

 

“We’re going,” Hanzo says, his voice sounding entirely too long suffering, “so you can learn some basic ties.”

 

“Whatever you say, sugar,” Jesse says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to see how many bad puns I could fit into one fic, and the story kind of got away from me. I've got other stuff planned and half written, but for now I'm just going to post this as a one shot.


End file.
